Music is Life
by PinketteKonan
Summary: There are 3 bands battling who is the best but music will bring them together . Will the love for music bring him and her together . SasuSaku . NejiTen . NaruHina . ShikaIno Slight
1. Wonder what the girls are doing

**Music is Life**

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Pinkette : Okay this is a love story and there is akatsuki here**

**Akatsuki : WHAAAAAAT ...**

**Pinkette : okay now Disclaimer.. HIT IT NARUTO**

**Naruto : Pinkette does not own me.**

**Pinkette : Kishimoto-sama and Hinata does..**

**_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

**----------THINGS----------**

**Bold - Naration**

_Italic - Thoughts_

Normal - Speeches or speaker

_**Bold , italic - Inner self**_

Underlined with parenthesis - Note of author

**_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

**Warning!**

**This is rated M for language **

**_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

**Summary **

There are 3 bands battling who is the best but music will bring them together . Will The love of music bring them together .

" Music is my life " She answered him " hn" the usual answer pissed the girl

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Chapter 1;**

**The Stage**

"ARE YOU READY TO ROCK WITH THE CORPSE " Kakashi the host/manager screamed to the crowd

"YES!!! " Answered the crowd loudly

" What I cant hear you " Kakashi screamed again

"YES!!!!" the crowd answered louder

"here they are the corpse" Kakashi screamed

**The Corpse appeared on the stage covered with smoke effect . Naruto is on the drums , Neji is on the organ , Shikamaru is on the bass and Sasuke is on the lead guitar and the mic. They smirked as they heard screaming and cheering crowds . The thing that bothered them was the squealing fangirls . They started and finished off with a big surprise which is fireworks . **

"We love you all " Naruto waved and walked back with the boys to the backstage

" Good job boys con- " Kakashi said but he was cut off by Naruto

" Who are those chicks " He pointed to a pink haired , raven haired , brown haired and a blonde.

" Well they are the best , hottest female band the ' $H!T ' " Kakashi answered

" Eh.. whats with there name " Neji asked while staring at the girls

" ask them .. i personally dont know " Kakashi motioned them to go to the girls

**Sasuke , Naruto , Neji , Shikamaru walked to the girls who were currently eating . They sat infront of the girls and started a conversation .**

" n-nej-i ni-ni-cha-n " Hinata stuttered as she saw her cousin

" HINATA .. WTF " Neji screamed. The boys gave neji the ' you know her? ' look

" Hinata is this your cousin neji? and by the way im Sakura " The pink haired said

" Tenten..just Tenten " The brown haired said.

" Ino Yamanaka " The blonde said .

" Im sasuke .. this is neji , naruto , shikamaru " The raven boy said while pointing his friends

"nice to meet you guys... your the band 'corpse' whats with the name? " Tenten asked the boys with a weird stare

" Corpse ... we got our name from ... Duh.. Dead bodies " Sasuke answered knowingly

" Ehh.. whats with your name ' $H!T ' its like... ehh " Naruto asked and shivered

" its for Sakura Hinata Ino Tenten " Ino answered and rolled her eyes at the blonde boy

" Okay so whats up with you troublesome ladies " Shikamaru asked yawning

" w-wri-ting a-a so-ng " Hinata stuttered while answering

"about what!" Naruto asked jumping up and down

" girly stuff .. .hnn " Sasuke answered knowingly but he didnt know he guessed wrong

" nope we are writing about gore stuff " Sakura said smirking at the Uchiha

"hnn..." the uchiha looked away and blush cause of his mistake

" you girls are pretty interesting " Neji said to the $H!T girls

" kay " The girls nodded and continue writing the song

**Awkward silence all over ,Then there manager Tsunade came in **

" GIRLS I TOLD YOU NOT TO OVER DO .. AND YOUR NOT EXEMPTED FROM THE TEST .. " Tsunade screamed to the girls faces

" Ouch " Tenten said while covering her ears

" Tsunnieee buut.. you said if we can feel teh damned beat we should write " Ino smirked and looked at Tsunade who was currently pissed

" Tsunade . we will study later ,, Okay?? " Sakura smiled at Tsunade

" you better make sure or ill fail you from KH" Tsunade screamed and walked away

" KONOHA HIGH.. SHET " The boys screamed like theres no tomorrow

" Earth to boys " Sakura said while laughing

" th-they -al-so s-t-u-dy in kh" Hinata said while blushing

**The girls dropped there jaws and suddenly got the feeling that they know them . They shivered in fear as they looked at the boys who was too busy day dreaming . The girls left the boys and the boys snapped out of there la la land .**

" hn " Sasuke shivered

" Where are they! " Naruto asked and looked around

" They left us .. without a single word .. How troublesome " Shikamaru said while yawning

" Hm.. Sakura Haruno , Tenten Fujisaki , Ino Yamanaka ... it makes sense .. they are our classmates " Neji said confidentally (ehh duh .)

**The boys nodded and went home . **

**- To Sakura and the girls -**

" God.. studying is so hard.. " Sakura said while polishing and customizing her guitar

" Yeah .. I agree .. so our test is about Konoha " Ino agreed while customizing her bass

" Well thats easy ... it cause we live in Konoha anyway " Tenten nodded while she is designing her Drum set

" i agree with 10-10 chan " Hinata said while she is designing her organ

**- To Sasuke and the boys -**

" Hnn.." Sasuke's usual line while admiring his guitar

" Oi teme.. I wonder what those girls are up to " Naruto said and he looks at sasuke , neji then to shika

" dont know.. dont care " Sasuke answered to the blonde

" Ill ask Hinata " neji said while dialing Hinata's number in his phone.

_"__you have her phone number " naruto thought to himself _.

"Yes i have her number " neji said

_" Holy shit he can read my mind " naruto thought worriedly ._

" no naruto i cant read your mind " Neji smirked faintly

_"he is some kind of an alien " naruto shivered while thinking_

" No naruto i am not an alien " Neji chuckled

" DUDE YOUR CREEPY " naruto screamed ,

**Shikamaru and Sasuke laughed as they watched the 2**

**- back to the ladies -**

" Pinkie .. I think Sasuke have the hots for you " Ino smirked and looked up from customizing

" I dont give a damn about him " Sakura chuckled and continue her customization. The girls laughed

_" Poor sasuke he is getting bashed " Hinata thought to herself_

" No Hinata we are not bashing Sasuke" Tenten said to worried Hinata

_" Umm..tenten can read my mind " Hinata thought_

" No , I dont read minds Hinata " Tenten said which creeped hinata out

_" uuhh is tenten psychic or something ?? " Hinata asked herself _

" No hinata im no psychic " Tenten giggled

**Sakura and Ino looked at each other with ' what the hell is Tenten talking about ' face **

**_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

**i hope you people liked it . sorry if you dont.....but i dont care.. . i dont actually care bout anything....sooo review .. and i will make another one..even if no one reviews **

***INSERT EVIL LAUGH***

**- Hikaru Nagashi**

**_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**


	2. no one messes with my lil sister

**Music is Life**

**Pinkette : Okay so Ino.. Disclaimer**

**Ino : Pinkette Does not own Naruto**

**Pinkette : If i did I would commit suicide**

**Naruto : Im not that bad!**

**_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

**----------THINGS----------**

**Bold - Narration  
**

_Italic - Thoughts_

Normal - Speeches or speaker

_**Bold , italic - Inner self**_

Underlined with parenthesis - Note of author

**_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

**Warning!**

**This is rated M for language **

**_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

**Summary **

There are 3 bands battling who is the best but music will bring them together .Will love of music bring them together .

" Music is my life " She answered him " hn" the usual answer pissed the girl

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Chapter 2 ;**

**The Classroom**

_**Sakura's Point of View**_

**It was Early morning . Then here goes my alarm clock ringing **

" RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIING WAKE UP FOREHEAD " The clock screamed with Ino's voice

" RING RING RING RISE AND SHINE SLEEPING BEAUTY " The clock screamed using Tenten's voice

" Ri-ring R-riing Wake up Sakura -chan " The clock screamed with Hinata's voice

_"Nice.. now every morning I hear Ino, Tenten and Hinata .. HOW GREAT " She thought to herself_

_**" Just wake up .. " inner sighed **_

_" Thanks for caring but NO " She screamed to her inner_

_**" YOUR GUNNA BE LATE FOR FIRST DAY OF CLASS SUMMERS OVER CHICKA " Inner Screamed**_

_" Ehh.. so Tsunade was joking about the test!!!" She got pissed _

_**" YEP TODAY IS THE FIRST DAY SO NO TEST XD" Inner laughed at her**_

**I jumped out of bed jolted to the bathroom . took a shower changed to my blood red miniskirt , black tanktop , fingerless fishnet gloves , fishnet stockings , And My boots . I jolted and jumped on my motorcycle and drove to school . Chained my motorcyle to a post and I saw my friends waiting for me and ino was tapping her foot**

"Hey guys sorry im late " Sakura scratched the back of her head

" GOD AGAIN .. WHY ARE YOU LATE SAKURA " Ino's piercing scream made Sakura's ears bleed

" ouch.. ears.. bleeding ... clinic .. " Sakura said with sarcasm.. Tenten and Hinata giggled

" So serious talking.. why you late" Ino asked Sakura

" Slept late.. was writing songs " Sakura Looked and smirked

" RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIING "

**Me and My friends walked in the class and we saw duck-ass and his scroonies . I sighed and was annoyed cause of duck ass's smirk on his face. I groaned and sat with my friends**

"KAMI WHY IS DUCK ASS AND HIS SCROONIES HERE " I sighed

" Well Nii San( NEJI ) invited them to go to this school " Hinata Said to Me

"KAMI IF I WILL SURVIVE THIS GIVE A SIGN " I screamed out loud

**Then i saw Sasuke got spilled on by paint . And everyone laughed except for his fangirls **

"Well i guess i will survive " I smirked and looked at my four friends

" Umm guys lets practice in my house later " Hinata proclaimed to us

" okay hina-chan " I answered her , Ino and Tenten Nodded there heads

**We went back to our seats and waited for the late teacher**

_"how can he be late . Its the first day of class " I thought_

**Then he came in . The class sighed finally . I was pretty annoyed for waking up so early**

" Im sorry class. We have new students today they are the band ' $H!T '" Kakashi said

**Me and my girls stood up and walked infront and tried our bests to smile at the class**

" Introduce... your selves .. name.. dislikes and likes " Kakashi said

" Well Im Sakura Haruno ... I wont tell you my dislikes nor my likes " I said and walked back to my seat

_**Normal Point of View**_

" Hi-na-ta hyu-uga ... I like ..*she blushes * and i dislike.. " Hinata blushed and ran to her seat

" Hi im Tenten Fujisaki .. I wont tell you freaks my likes and dislikes " Tenten Smirked and sat back with Sakura and Hinata

" Ino Yamanaka .. Like my friends.. im not saying anything else " Ino walked back to her friends

_" Hmm.. Sakura is interesting " Sasuke Smirked to himself_

" hmm good enough .. Since its first day of class do whatever you want... dont destroy the room " Kakashi said and continued to read his book

" Anything.. AYE " Sakura smirked at her friends and plugged her guitar to her amplifier

**Hinata set up her organ while Tenten set her drum up . Ino brought out her bass and connected it to the amplifier and they smirked at each other**

" 1 .. 2 .. 3 .. 4 " Tenten started to hit her drums

**Sakura started playing her guitar while Ino plays the bass and Hinata plays her organ . Sakura started singing the song 'bring me to life' by evanescence**

**They finished the song and there classmates clapped **

"Nice .. Nice " Sakura said and hugged her friends

"Sooo Whose car are we using today ?? " Ino said while playing with her car keys

"Lets us sakura's car .. She has a damn awesome car " Tenten said while looking at sakura

" Okay okay " Sakura laughed

" RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIING "

"Class dis- " Kakashi said . And there was no one left

**- To Sasuke and The boys -**

" Well go to my house.. We practice there.. " Neji said

" how troublesome " Shikamaru said and went back to sleeping

" WAIT AINT THE GIRLS PRACTICING THERE TWO ? " Naruto said without any clue

" God.. you dobe... we are gunna see what they got " Sasuke said cooly

" OI TEME.. STOP CALLING ME DOBE! " Naruto screamed

" dobe.. "

" Teme "

" dobe.."

" Teme "

" dobe.. "

" Teme "

" dobe.."

" Teme "

" Shut up will you " Neji looked at his fighting band mates

"Sorry " Sasuke and Naruto muttered

**- To the ladies -**

" I cant believe.. that they are practicing there two .. how depressing .. Im sorry guys.. " Hinata looks down disappointed

" Hinata its not your fault " Sakura , Ino and Tenten said in chorus

**A red haired , a blonde and a black haired caught there attention . Sakura was shocked as she saw those three**

" HEY SAKU-CHAN YEAHH! " The blonde jumped and hugged Sakura

" Brother " Ino said twitching

" Who are they?? " Tenten asked Sakura

" The blonde is deidara... ino's brother ... the red head is Sasori is my brother.... That black haired is Itachi.. Duckass's older brother" Sakura answered them

" DUCK ASS HAS AN OLDER BROTHER " Ino sighed out loud

**Sasuke and The boys looked at the girls who were conversing with the 3 guys**

" So you havent forgotten .. Raku " Sasori gave Sakura a Noogie

" NII SAAAN YOUR RUINING MY HAIR " Sakura gave Sasori a playfull punch

" OH EM GEE .. YOUR BROTHER.. HE'S HAWT " Ino said drooling all over the floor

" What do you expect to be Pinkie's brother " Tenten said chuckling

" Gorgous of course " Hinata and Ino nodded together

" thanks i guess " Sasori chuckled at the girls

" OHH EM GEE .. SAKU YOUR BROTHER IS OH EM GEE " Ino screamed in Sakura's ear

" ouch .. ears ... bleeding .. clinic... " Sakura Said with sarcasm

" GOD WHAT DO YOU EXPECT INO " Tenten laughed while hitting ino

" deidara is my older brother " Ino said

" obvious " Sakura , Hinata and Tenten said

" HOWWW " Ino said dramatically

" Hairstyle " Sakura said

" Haircolor " Tenten said

"Eyes " Hinata blushed and looked away

" WHAAAAAAAT " Ino fake sobbed

**They laughed hysterically . and suddenly Sasuke walk to the girls table . Sakura Stared at him with hatred in her eyes Sasuke did not notice**

" like what you see Sakura " Sasuke smirked

" FUCK OFF " Sakura grabbed Sasuke by the neck and throw him to a wall

" oh.. " Ino started

" My " Tenten continued

"God.. " Hinata finished

" no one messes with my lil sister " Sasori patted sakura's head

**Naruto instead of helping sasuke up . He rolled his eyes on sasuke . **

" GOD IT SERVES YOU RIGHT TEME " Naruto screamed at Sasuke

" Whatever dobe " Sasuke stood up

" Teme "

" dobe.. "

" Teme "

" dobe.."

" Teme "

" dobe.. "

" Teme "

" dobe.."

**Neji walked to his friends who are fighting and he slapped his forehead **

" JUST SHUT UP WILL YOU TWO " Neji screamed at his bandmates

"Sorry " Naruto and Sasuke muttered again

**Neji and his band mates left there table.. it got late and they all left school .. They went home to change clothes **

**and went over to the hyuuga compound**

**_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

**Okay read and review....still continueing .. no matter what happens **

***INSERT EVIL LAUGH ***

**-Hikaru Nagashi**

**_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**


	3. Hate that i love you?

**Music is Life**

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Pinkette : Okay .. akatsuki will be in this chapter **

**Akatsuki : WHAAAAAAT .;**

**Pinkette : okay i was just joking.. okaay now Disclaimer..**

**Sakura : Pinkette does not own naruto ..**

**Pinkette : Kishimoto-sama and Hinata does..**

**_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

**----------THINGS----------**

**Bold - Naration**

_Italic - Thoughts_

Normal - Speeches or speaker

_**Bold , italic - Inner self**_

Underlined with parenthesis - Note of author

**_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

**Warning!**

**This is rated M for language **

**_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

**Summary **

There are 3 bands battling who is the best but music will bring them together . Will The love of music bring them together .

" Music is my life " She answered him " hn" the usual answer pissed the girl

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**ATTIRE OF THE BOYS **

--------Sasuke is wearing a Fishnet shirt with leather jacket , Chained pants , Black and white checkered Vans----------

--------Neji is wearing a Black and red striped shirt , Black tight pants , Maroon converse-------------------------------------------

--------Shikamaru is wearing a Black hoodie shirt , Black tight jeans , Black converse------------------------------------------------

--------Naruto is wearing a Black 'drop dead , gorgous' shirt , Cargo pans , Black Vans-----------------------------------------------

**ATTIRE OF THE GIRLS**

--------Sakura is wearing a Black tanktop , Maroon miniskirt , Fishnet gloves , Maroon converse----------------------

--------Tenten is wearing a Black Tube top , Black leggings , Black converse--------------------------------------------------

--------Ino is wearing a Purple tube , tight pants , Black Vans------------------------------------------------------------------------

--------Hinata is wearing Black and white shirt , Cargo pants , Black and white Vans---------------------------------------

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Chapter 3 ;**

**Hate that i love you?**

**After they dress up they went to the Hyuuga Manor **_slash _**Compound . The girls was on Sakura's red ferrari while the boys are in Sasuke's lamborghini**

**The girls saw Sasuke and his bandmates .The boys loooked at them and they were speechless. Sakura and the girls couldnt care less and rolled there eyes.**

" Hinata lets practice " Sakura said eagerly

"Okay Sakura-chan " Hinata nodded while preparing the instruments and the wires

"Okay we are all ready " Tenten smirked while the boy sat infront of them and watched them play

" Okay lets hit it " Sakura screamed eagerly and started singing ' hate that i love you ' by rihanna

_Sakura : _

_That's much I love you (yeah)_

_That's how much I need you (yeah, yeah, yeahah)_

_And I can't stand ya_

_Most everything you do_

_Make me wanna smile_

_Can I not like you for awhile (no… oh…)_

**Sasuke stood up and grabbed another wireless mic and started a duet with sakura**

_Sasuke :_

'_Cuz you won't let me_

_You upset me girl_

_And then you kiss my lips_

_All of a sudden I forget (that I was upset)_

_Can't remember what you did_

**Sakura was shocked but she continued singing with Sasuke **

_Sakura :_

_But I hate it…_

_You know exactly what to do_

_So that I can't stay mad at you_

_For too long that's wrong_

**Sasuke was shocked that Sakura did not stop singing**

_Sasuke :_

_But I hate it…_

_You know exactly how to touch_

_So that I don't want to fuss… and fight no more_

_Said I despise that I adore you_

_Sakura :_

_And I hate how much I love you boy (yeah…)_

_I can't stand how much I need you (I need you…)_

_And I hate how much I love you boy (oooh whoah…)_

_But I just can't let you go_

_And I hate that I love you so (oooh…)_

_Sasuke :_

_And you completely know the power that you have_

_The only one that makes me laugh_

_Sakura :_

_Sad and it's not fair_

_How you take advantage of the fact_

_That I… love you beyond the reason why (why…)_

_And it just ain't right_

_Sasuke :_

_And I hate how much I love you girl_

_I can't stand how much I need you (yeah…)_

_And I hate how much I love you girl_

_But I just can't let you go_

_But I hate that I love you so_

_Both:_

_One of these days maybe your magic won't affect me_

_And your kiss won't make me weak_

_But no one in this world knows me the way you know me_

_So you'll probably always have a spell on me…_

_Sasuke :_

_Yeaahhh… Oohh…_

_Both:_

_And I hate that I love_

_You soooooooo!_

_Sakura :_

_As much I love you (as much as I need you oh…)_

_As much as I need you (oooh… as so much I love you)_

_As much I love you (oh…)_

_As much as I need you_

_And I hate that I love you soooo_

_And I hate how much I love you boy_

_I can't stand how much I need ya (cant stand how much I need you)_

_And I hate how much I love you boy_

_But I just can't let you go (but I just can't let you go no…)_

_And I hate that I love you so_

_Both:_

_And I hate that I love you so… soo…_

**They finished singing and looked at the cheering Naruto , Neji and Shikamaru. Ino gave Sakura a wink .**

" that was awesome sakura-chan " Hinata smiled at sakura

" Congratulations . You just passed a whole song with out killing Duck Ass " Tenten chuckled as she looked at Sakura

" Wow .. A miracle " Neji added and smiled at Tenten

" JUST ASK HER OUT ALREADY " Naruto screamed at Neji's ear and neji suddenly blushed

" For once **-Yawn- **naruto said **-Yawn- **something sensible " Shikamaru Said lazily

" huh?? oohh thanks for the compliment shika ! " Naruto said smiling.

**Shika and the others slapped there foreheads and sighed at naruto**

" Hopeless " Sasuke muttered under his breath

" What was that Teme? " Naruto asked

"Dobe.. Shika meant your stupid and this is the first time you made sense " Sasuke rolled his eyes

" YOUR SUCH A BASTARD , TEME " Naruto screamed

" your such a dobe.. " Sasuke's emotionless face remained

" OI TEME.. STOP CALLING ME DOBE! " Naruto screamed

" dobe.. "

" Teme "

" dobe.."

" Teme "

" dobe.. "

" Teme "

" dobe.."

" Teme "

**Sakura and the girls chuckled at the boys . The girls fixed their instruments .**

" well boys we are leaving " Ino said

" Bye bye " Tenten waved while in the car

" HASTA LA VISTA " Sakura chuckled and drove off

" god.. lets start our practice " Neji said

**The boys practiced and finished after 4 damn hours**

**_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

**Read . Review . Dont care bout flames . **

***INSERT EVIL LAUGH ***

**-Hikaru Nagashi**

**_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**


	4. Will you go out with my brother?

**Music is Life**

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Pinkette : Disclaimer..**

**Sakura : Pinkette still does not own naruto ..**

**Pinkette : *sighs* **

**_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

**----------THINGS----------**

**Bold - Naration / flashback**

_Italic - Thoughts / flashback_

Normal - Speeches or speaker

_**Bold , italic - Inner self**_

Underlined with parenthesis - Note of author

**_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

**Warning!**

**This is rated M for language **

**_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

**Summary **

There are 3 bands battling who is the best but music will bring them together . Will The love of music bring them together .

" Music is my life " She answered him " hn" the usual answer pissed the girl

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Chapter 4;**

**He!?**

_RECAP :_

_Sakura and the girls chuckled at the boys . The girls fixed their instruments ._

_" well boys we are leaving " Ino said _

_" Bye bye " Tenten waved while in the car_

_" HASTA LA VISTA " Sakura chuckled and drove off_

_" god.. lets start our practice " Neji said_

_The boys practiced and finished after 4 damn hours_

_End of RECAP _

_**Sasuke's P.O.V**_

**After the we practiced we decided to leave and sleep in our houses Then morning came My brother Itachi decided to wake me up **

" WAKE UP SASUKE "Itachi screamed from downstairs

" 5 more minutes " I shrugged and covered my head with my pillow

" IM GOING UP IF YOU DONT COME DOWN IN FIVE COUNTS " Itachi screamed cause he was annoyed that his friends are coming

" God.. Okay okay " I sighed in defeat

" I invited my friends over so shut your pie hole .. when they arrive .. GOT IT!? " Itachi litteraly screamed to my face

" Okay.. I invited my bandmates and $H!T girls " I answered my brother

_-FLASHBACK-_

_**On Aim-thursday night-**_

_EmoChiha : Hey .. check out my house .. Bring the $H!T chicks_

_FoxyRamen : And why?? we have practice or just hang out??_

_**ZzCloudzZ is now online**_

_ZzCloudzZ : Hey guys?? Sup.._

_EmoChiha : Well Asking Dobe .. to hangout with me _

_**xDestinyx is now online**_

_FoxyRamen : NEJII! do you know the $H!T's emails?_

_xDestinyx : kk ill invite them here_

_**KickAssSak accepted the invitaton**_

_**WeaponMistress accepted the invitation**_

_**Hawtblonde accepted the invitation**_

_**CuteN'Shy accepted the invitation**_

_EmoChiha : Hey come by my house like 2:00 pm_

_KickAssSak : And why is that... Uchiha.?_

_WeaponMistress : Like hanging out or somthing??_

_HawtBlonde : Think so_

_xDestinyx : Just come okay _

_KickAssSak : Okay.. we will come_

_FoxyRamen : WE??_

_WeaponMistress : We are in Sakura's House *cough*mansion*cough*_

_-END OF FLASHBACK-_

" What time will they come? " Itachi asked me

" like 2:00 p.m. Got any problem? " I rolled my eyes while asking my brother

**. I heard the Doorbell and I walked over the door and saw My friends and behind them are my brothers friends .**

" Hey Uchiha... " Sakura Said to me like she is annoyed

" Dont mind her attitude she was just tired last thursday " Tenten said while chuckling

**They came in the house and itachi's so called friends came in two ..**

" Raku, I didnt know you hang out with Itachi's brother " Sasori said while nudging Sakura

" No.. i dont hang out with 'duckass' " Sakura said harshly which kinda affected my feelings

_**Normal P.O.V**_

_" Sasuke san is getting bashed again " Hinata thought to herself and worriedly look at Sasuke then to Sakura_

" Hinata.. Sasuke isnt getting bashed " Tenten smirked at hinata

_" Oh tenten-san is reading my mind again " Hinata giggled in the thought_

" Nope i am not reading your mind " Tenten's smirk got wider and Neji Started to laugh

"TenTen do you read minds " Hinata tilted her head to the side which caught Naruto's Blue eyes

"Maybe " Tenten laughed at the Adorable Hinata

" Hey Raku-chan " Itachi said and hugged Sakura tightly

"c-can-t br-eathe " Sakura said and Itachi let go . Deidara gave Itachi the 'she's mine' look

" YOUUR SOO KAWAII SAKURA-CHAAN " Tobi squealed and huggled Sakura who was completely confused

" Hi im Sakura whats your names? " Sakura looked at Itachi's friends and smiled. While Sasuke was boiling in jealousy

" HIII TOBI IS A GOOD BOY " Tobi squealed again . Deidara slapped his forehead

"Im Pein this is Konan " Pein pointed to the girl besided him

" Im Sasori " Sasori said Sarcastically

" Nice to meet you Sasori " Sakura answered her ever loving brother. The akatsuki laughed and and th $H!T giggled

"Ino.. get me a date with sakura , yeah " Deidara whispered in Ino's ears and Ino nodded

_"what is that deidara up to" Sasuke thought to himself_

_**" If he is trying to get Sakura .We will kill him " **_

_"Who are you?" Sasuke asked Inner Sasuke_

_**" Im your Inner . . . your conscience " inner answered Sasuke**_

_" Yeah.." Sasuke thought_

" hello dude your spacing out " Neji snapped infront of Sasuke

" Hn " Sasuke answered and Neji finally understand what it means . Sasuke and His bandmates watched Akatsuki and the $H!T girls

" Sooooo Forehead... are you free this sat night? " Ino asked her bestfriend Sakura

" God.. Ino-pig ... dont tell me your asking me out " Sakura said sarcastically . The others was holding back there laughrter for their own sake

" not that. wanna go on a date with my ever loving brother? " Ino chocked on the 'ever loving brother ' part

" ahhahahahah nice nice " Sakura said thinking that its a joke

" ehh .. Sakura-Chan.. Ino-Chan is serious " Hinata said shyly and fidgeting her fingers

" Gosh we have a gig ... this saturday night " Sakura slapped her forehead

" How bout the next Saturday? " Ino asked again not trying to disappoint her brother

" We have a gig every saturday " Tenten said before Sakura did

" Hai~ they are correct " Hinata smiled at Tenten

**Then Sakura's bodyguards came in and walk to their " highness " . The girls was shocked cause the she is getting fetched so early**

" Why am I getting fetched so early " Sakura Screamed demanded for an answer from her guards

" Miss Sakura , Your parents have to talk about your engagement " The Bodyguard said to Sakura

" WHAT " $H!T , AKATSUKI -except sasori - , Corpse screamed in chorus

" Tell mom and dad to cancel the meeting ... " Sakura said while rubbing her temples

" But it ca- " Bodyguard said but got cut off by Sakura

" I DONT FUCKING CARE " Sakura screamed and the body guards left in a flash

" Sister still disobeying mom and dad , AYE " Sasori Chuckled a little

" O-kay -its -get-ting lat-e bye bye " Hinata ran of to her car with Neji

" Byee " Tenten waved and sat on her motorcycle

" HASTA LA VISTA " They all left after Sakura said this line

**_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

**Read . Review . Dont care bout flames . **

***INSERT EVIL LAUGH ***

**-Hikaru Nagashi**

**_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**


	5. THE KISS

**Music is Life**

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Pinkette : Disclaimer..**

**Sakura : Pinkette still does not own naruto ..**

**Pinkette : *sighs* **

**_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

**----------THINGS----------**

**Bold - Naration / flashback**

_Italic - Thoughts / flashback_

Normal - Speeches or speaker

_**Bold , italic - Inner self**_

Underlined with parenthesis - Note of author

**_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

**Warning!**

**This is rated M for language **

**_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

**Summary **

There are 3 bands battling who is the best but music will bring them together . Will The love of music bring them together .

" Music is my life " She answered him " hn" the usual answer pissed the girl

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Chapter 5 ;**

**FIRST DATE??!? YES OR NO??**

_**RECAP :**_

_" Tell mom and dad to cancel the meeting ... " Sakura said while rubbing her temples_

_" But it ca- " Bodyguard said but got cut off by Sakura_

_" I DONT FUCKING CARE " Sakura screamed and the body guards left in a flash_

_" Sister still disobeying mom and dad , AYE " Sasori Chuckled a little _

_" O-kay -its -get-ting lat-e bye bye " Hinata ran of to her car with Neji_

_" Byee " Tenten waved and sat on her motorcycle_

_" HASTA LA VISTA " They all left after Sakura said this line_

_**END OF RECAP**_

**Monday morning lets see what there up to . **

**"Sakura's Room" Sakura's phone beeped .She flipped it up and saw 1 unread email**

**From : ****HawtBlonde**

**To : ****KickAssSak , WeaponMistress , CuteN'Shy**

**Cc :______________________________________**

**Subject : ****School**

Goodmornin'

Wakey Wakey

Meet you at school i will be waiting

With The guys

Luv ,

Ino

**Sakura Replied **

**From : ****KickAssSak**

**To : ****HawtBlonde**

**Cc :______________________________________**

**Subject : ****Re: School**

Geee. Thanks Ino-pig

So piggeh ..Why up so early. Spill in school

never expected from you flying pig

Lots of Luv,

Raku

"Arrggg " Sakura Jumped out of bed and went straight to her bathroom

**Sakura Came out of her bathroom wearing Ripped leggings , Black tanktop up to below her chest , Black Flats . Sakura's hair is curly with bangs and a Zebra headband with hello kitty clip**

**Now to " Hinata's Room " **

**From : ****HawtBlonde**

**To : ****KickAssSak , WeaponMistress , CuteN'Shy**

**Cc :______________________________________**

**Subject : ****School**

Goodmornin'

Wakey Wakey

Meet you at school i will be waiting

With The guys

Luv ,

Ino

**Hinata decided to Reply :**

**From : ****CuteN'Shy**

**To : ****HawtBlonde**

**Cc :______________________________________**

**Subject : ****Re: School**

Hiii Ino-Chan

G'mornin'

I recieved teh email

Thanks for the wake up

LuV,

Hina

"I should take a bath now " Hinata Mumbled to herself and walked in the bathroom

**Hinata comes out of the bathroom , She is wearing her Black/Blue Tunic Hoodie , Black leggings , Neon Blue Vans . Her hair was curled with bangs on her face**

**Now to "Tenten's room "**

**From : ****HawtBlonde**

**To : ****KickAssSak , WeaponMistress , CuteN'Shy**

**Cc :______________________________________**

**Subject : ****School**

Goodmornin'

Wakey Wakey

Meet you at school i will be waiting

With The guys

Luv ,

Ino

" Ino gosh.. its so early " Tenten shrugged and decided to reply

**From : ****WeaponMistress**

**To : ****HawtBlonde**

**Cc :__________________**

**Subject : ****Re: School**

Thanks . Ino .

The wake up email is really a surprise .

I never thought you would wake up _soooo_ Early

Thanks alot . Meet you at school .

luv,

10-10

**Tenten Showered and Came out of the bathroom with her hair curled and laid on her shoulder. Tenten is wearing her Tight black pants , Black and Red jacket up to under her chest , Black Flats**

**Now to " Ino's Room " Ino ran to her bathroom**

" Hmm wonder if they got my message " Ino Said and Comb hair hair and Recieved and Read the texts

**When Ino got out of the bathroom she is wearing her Black tight pants ,Long Pink Tube top up to above her knees , Black Pink converse. Ino's hair is not in a ponytail but laid on her back**

**Then They all went to school. **

**-SCHOOL-**

"Sakura , Im early cause ..." Ino was silent for a momment and the girls got worried

" why ino?.... " Hinata Asked worriedly

" CAUSE IM GONNA THROW A PARTY " Ino screamed in joy and hugged her dumbfounded friends

**Shikamaru , Neji , Sasuke and Naruto went to the Girls and looked at them with awkward faces . Sasuke noticed there are that The girls were causing a bull shit**

" Soo Whats is this party about ne? " Hinata Smiled and tilted her head to Ino

" Its the prom . We have to design " Ino Said , The girls was confused and looked at each other

" BUT THATS SO TROUBLESOME " Shikamaru muttered

" hn " Sasuke Said annoyed

" Stupid arrogant shithead ducka- " Sakura muttered but Sasuke cut her off

" What did you just call me " Sasuke smirked at Sakura

" Are you like deaf or something. I said your a Stupid , Arrogant , Shithead Duckass " Sakura screamed at Sasuke who was hurt inside but didnt show it

" stings " Sasuke said sarcastically

" Haha. funny.. " Sakura Stated with sarcasm

" Ne ! Sakura chan likes me cause im very - " Naruto said and Sasuke cut him off

" Baka. " Sasuke said coldly. Everyone started laughing at naruto

"Meany " Naruto pouted cutely and hinata blushed

_"Naruto -kun is very kawaii " Hinata blushed as she thought_

"ehehhe hinata you do think that Naruto-baka is cute?" Tenten Said and started smirking.

**Hinata fainted of blushing but happily Naruto catched her . He smiled as he looked at Hinata's innocent , beautiful , angelic face which made his day**

**MAJOR TIME SKIP -School is over . Band practice for gig -**

**in " Uchiha Mansion " **

" IT " Sakura started talking

" IS " Hinata continued for her

" SO " Tenten continued for hinata

" AWESOME " Ino squealed and finished the sentence

**The boys chuckled in amusement at the girls who were surprised with the big , huge mansion . The boys are rich so they are used to this large mansions**

" Troublesome ladies " Shikamaru said and yawned lazily

" never saw a nice house? " Sasuke smirked. Which pissed Sakura

_" Here goes " Sakura snorted at the thought_

_**"Show him what we got " Inner Sakura mentally slapped her**_

_" Arrg okay okay just leave me alone for a while " Sakura said to her inner and her inner disappeared_

"Hn" Sasuke continued his smirking while looking at Sakura spacing out

" Arrogant bastard " Sakura punched Sasuke and luckily Neji catched his sorry ass

"AHAHAHA SASUKE GOT PWND " Naruto said between his hysterical laughter

"Hn,Dobe " Sasuke said and stood up while rubbing his face

" are we gunna practice or what " Ino said while twitching

" Yeah lets sing ' Everytime we touch ' by cascada " Hinata blushed and looked at her bandmates

**Ino Started playing her Bass , Hinata positioned her fingers on the organ , Tenten hit her drums **

**I still hear your voice, when you sleep next to me.**

**I still feel your touch in my dreams.(my dreams)**

**Forgive me my weakness, but I don't know why**

**Without you it's hard to survive.**

**'Cause everytime we touch, I get this feeling.**

**And everytime we kiss I swear I could fly.**

**Can't you feel my heart beat fast, I want this to last.**

**Need you by my side.**

**'Cause everytime we touch, I feel this static.**

**And everytime we kiss, I reach for the sky.**

**Can't you hear my heart beat slow...**

**I can't let you go.**

**Want you in my life.**

**Your arms are my castle, your heart is my sky.**

**They wipe away tears that I cry. (I cry)**

**The good and the bad times, we've been through them all.**

**You make me rise when I fall.**

**'Cause everytime we touch, I get this feeling.**

**And everytime we kiss I swear I could fly.**

**Can't you feel my heart beat fast, I want this to last.**

**Need you by my side.**

**'Cause everytime we touch, I feel this static.**

**And everytime we kiss, I reach for the sky.**

**Can't you hear my heart beat slow...**

**I can't let you go.**

**Want you in my life.**

**'Cause everytime we touch, I get this feeling.**

**And everytime we kiss I swear I could fly.**

**Can't you feel my heart beat fast, I want this to last.**

**Need you by my side.**

**They finished singing and Sasuke accidentaly kissed Sakura cause of Naruto the "wise" as he Call himself that**

**Then Sakura-**

**_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

**Read . Review . Dont care bout flames . cliffhanger much**

***INSERT EVIL LAUGH ***

**-Hikaru Nagashi**

**_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**


	6. Will she die

**Music is Life**

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Pinkette : Disclaimer..**

**Sakura : Pinkette still does not own naruto ..**

**Pinkette : *sighs* **

**_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

**----------THINGS----------**

**Bold - Naration / flashback**

_Italic - Thoughts / flashback_

Normal - Speeches or speaker

_**Bold , italic - Inner self**_

Underlined with parenthesis - Note of author

**_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

**Warning!**

**This is rated M for language . This is chapter is dramatic.**

**Dont blame me.. i kept reading dramatic books .**

**And im hyper i ate 2 packs of sugaaaaaaaaaaar !**

**_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

**Summary **

There are 3 bands battling who is the best but music will bring them together . Will The love of music bring them together .

" Music is my life " She answered him " hn" the usual answer pissed the girl

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Chapter 6 ;**

**First kiss **

__RECAP__

_They finished singing and Sasuke accidentaly kissed Sakura cause of Naruto the "wise" as he Call himself that_

_Then Sakura-_

__END OF RECAP__

**Sakura Kissed back suprisingly .Sasuke licked her lower lip asking for entrance which she gave right away . Sasuke wrapped his left arm on Sakura's waist and his right arm to support her back . Sasuke's tongue licked every corner of Sakura's sweet mouth. Sasuke and Sakura 'tongue wrestled ' . Sakura pulled off cause Sasuke grabbed her ass**

" WHY DID YOU GRAB MY ASS YOU FOOL " Sakura screamed at Sasuke's face

" Hn " Sasuke's signature line came out of his mouth which earned him a punch

**Their friends are watching the two fight like a married couple which made them laugh . **

" A-anou Sakura chan , Sasuke san fights like a married couple ne- "Hinata said and giggled

" N-AN-I ?!?! " Sakura blushed and looked away

" ne- gomene gomene " Hinata bowed

" Its fine just shocked " Sakura smiled at Hinata

" Hn." Sasuke said while soothing the punch which didnt help at all

" TEME DIDNT YOU LEARN HOW TO TALK " Naruto Screamed in Sasuke's face

" Tch. Dobe ..cant you learn to shut up " Sasuke muttered and rolled his eyes.

**The others laughed at Naruto and Sasuke . **

**-SUPER TIME SKIP- They left Sasuke's house and they are in there houses**

**-To Sakura's room - Her alarm clock started beeping**

**Beep!**

**Beep!!**

**Beeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeep!!!**

**Beeeee -Bang-**

"Stupid alarm clock " Sakura said while glaring at her alarm clock and hid back her gun

**Sakura ran to her bathroom and took a bath . She came to the school with ino glaring at her.**

"Oh My KAMI-SAMA .. WHY DIDNT YOU TELL ME BOUT THE KISS " Ino squealed at Sakura's 'pretty face'

" You were there Ino " All the girl sweatdropped after Sakura's said it

" Yeah .. but its like ' peeing on yourself... everyone can see you but only you can feel the warmth " Ino said

" Ew.." Sakura answered ino. Sakura heard the boys coming

**SASUKE KUN WE LOVE YOU**

**NEJII KUUN MARRY MEE**

**NARUTO KUUN BEE MIINE**

**SHIKA KUUN LETS WATCH THE CLOUDS TOGETHER**

" Ahahaha ..Soo getting chased by girls " Sakura smirked at the boys

" Haha funny " Sasuke said sarcastically and hid in closets

**The fangirls gave up and left **[ a/n: Thank Kami-sama right. BEEEEEEEEEP .wrong ]**Karin walked to Sakura and Slapped her**

**Hinata was beat up , Tenten is also beaten , Ino is crawling helplessly on the floor , Sakura is unconscious and stabbed on the chest**

**The boys came out of the closet and saw the girls in terrible conditions .**

" Sakura what have they done to you " Sasuke dropped on his knees and lost his so called 'Pride'

" Tenten!!!! " Neji screamed out loud and carried Tenten

" I-im o-kay " Tenten said weakly and pointed at stabbed Sakura

" Br-ing he-r to-to the hos-pi-tal " Hinata said while Crying

" Sakura.. Dont do this to me .. FOREHEAD!! " Ino tried her best to kneel and cupped Sakura's face

" Sa-ku-ra... I need you.. " Sasuke bursted out crying

**Shika carried Ino to the nurse while Naruto carried hinata , Neji carried Tenten ,Sasuke carried Sakura . A certain red head boy**

**came rushing in the clinic . The boys looked at the red head with the " Who-the-hell-are-you " look**

" Oh.. Im Gaara Haruno .Twin brother of Sakura .. Older by 5 minutes " Gaara smiled at them and looked worried at his younger sister

" So your related to Sasori Haruno? " Ino asked weakly

" No.. not actually Sasori is from dads new wife.. " Gaara said and looked down

" Well im hinata hyuuga pleased to meet you " Hinata weakly nodded at Gaara

" Im Ino Yamanaka .. WELL GAARA YOU KNOW ME " Ino tried to scream . She was happy to see her childhood friend again

" Ino.. i know im just here cause im worried of Sakura " Gaara said while cupping Sakura's face

"Im tenten fujisaki " Tenten said while crying at the sight of Sakura

" Im sorry we have to bring your friends to the hospital " The nurse said sadly

**The boys rode Sasuke's Black Lamborghini Gallardo LP560-4 . Gaara is driving Sakura's Dodge Viper SRT-10 with the girls**

**_with the girls and gaara_**

"Holy Shit . This car is awesome " Ino squealed forgetting her injuries

"Just rest ino .. you dont wanna strain yourself " Gaara said calmly and Ino groaned

" Kill Joy " Ino muttered

" What was that " Gaara growled softly

" Oh nothing " Ino rolled her eyes and went back to sleep

**_with the boys_**

" Sasuke awesome caar!" Naruto squealed which made the boys look at him

" Dude are you sure your not a _FAG _" Neji said emphasising the 'fag' word

" is it bad to be amazed? " Naruto crossed his arms over his chest

" Dude .. your so childish " Neji sweatdropped at Naruto

" HMPH! " Naruto answered .

_" I cant believe hinata likes this idiot " Neji thought_

_" Believe it! " Naruto answered with a thought_

_" Holy shit " Neji screamed in his brain_

" Just because im childish that doesnt make me an idiot " Naruto pouted

" You are an Id- " Sasuke was cut off by Naruto's phone ringing he looked at the caller ID

**Incoming ****Call**** ....**

**-[[****Gaara****]]-**

801-4527

" Moshi Moshi " Naruto answered the call

" Stop being formal you Dobe . Sakura is in the hospital with the girls ."

" K . Thats all? " Naruto asked

"yeah and bring some food for Sakura and the girls and of course ME "

" okay gaara later dude " Naruto hung up the phone

"So what does eyeliner freak want? " Sasuke said while driving

" We need to get food for the girls " Naruto said

" Sushi?? " Neji asked

" HOW ABOUT - " Naruto squealed and was cut off by the 3

"NO RAMEN " They answered naruto

"But Ramen makes everyone happy! " Naruto pouted and 'hmph'ed and checked his beeping phone

**2 Unread Email **

" Dobe. read it " Sasuke was eager to know the results

" Jeez . I will .. The first message is from the nurse "

**From : ****Konoha-Hospital**

**To :**** FoxyRamen**

**Cc :______________________________________**

**Subject : ****Sakura Haruno**

Sakura is in a very bad condition

She is in need of Blood due to lots of Blood loss

She might not make it.

Take care ,

-Shizune

**Naruto read it and suddenly bursted out crying . Sasuke drove faster to the hospital**

" Arent we getting the food " Neji asked while looking down

" FORGET THE FOOD I NEED TO BE WITH SAKURA.. " Sasuke cried out loud

" ill read the other one " Naruto tried to lighten up the mood

**From : ****HawtBlonde**

**To : ****FoxyRamen**

**Cc :______________________________________**

**Subject : ****Sa-ku-ra**

Okay .. Sakura's eyes just fluttered

I guess she's about to wake up

But she might not make it

Due to blood loss ...

Her blood type is O btw..

luv.

Ino

" Guys who has blood type O ?? " Naruto asked

" I dont.. im sorry.. " Neji said and started tearing up

" Dont worry about it Neji ..Saku-Chan is a very strong girl and wont give up " Naruto tried to smile

**_at the hospital_**

"Sakura dont give up.. " Gaara said to his pale sister

" I ca-ant d-do th-is a-ny-mo-re " Sakura said weakly while feeling intense pain on her chest

" Sakura ..Your friends are waiting for you .. You know that .. you shouldnt give up "Gaara started crying softly

" Te-ll ka-rin, Sa-su-ke is-is all he-rs " Sakura weakly joked around

" dont joke like that " Gaara looked at her and weakly smiled

**_to the driving boys(still)_**

"DAMNED TRAFFIC.. MY SAKURA NEEDS ME!! " Sasuke screamed while crying

" dude relax ..Sakura will be alright " Naruto tried to lighten the mood again

" I dont know naruto.. she got stabbed on the chest " Shikamaru answered sadly

" BUT SAKU CHAN IS A FIGHTER RIGHT GUYS!" Naruto screamed

" Yeah Sakura is a fighter and never give up until she gets what she want " Neji smirked

" Sakura ill be there just wait a little more " Sasuke whispered to himself

**_back to the hospital_**

" Sakura ... keep holding on okay?? promise me you will never let go " Ino tried to keep her tears from flowing

" Ino.. thanks for everything im sorry for .. always being moody.. and violent.. ill miss you if i die.. " Sakura said sadly

" You wont die Sak .. your a fighter " Tenten screamed while bursting into tears

" Sakura chan .. please..-hold on.. please do not leave me ,tenten and ino " Hinata said while sniffling

" I think i cant do it anymore.. i love you guys to the end.. " Sakura smiled at the girls

" We love you two sakura " they answered while crying

**_To the boys who is almost in the hospital _**

" Sakura .. hold on " Sasuke looked at his friends and sadly looked at them

"Sakura .." Naruto silently cried

"Sakura.....:" Shikamaru cried at the thought

" sakura.... " neji finally broke down and cry

**_to the hospital_**

" I lo-ve yo-u a- " Sakura didnt finish the sentence and fainted

**_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

**Read. Review . Cliffhanger much ehehe**

**-Hikaru Nagashi**

**_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**


	7. What happens next

**Music is Life**

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Pinkette : Disclaimer..**

**Sakura : Pinkette still does not own naruto ..**

**Pinkette : *sighs* **

**_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

**----------THINGS----------**

**Bold - Naration / flashback**

_Italic - Thoughts / flashback_

Normal - Speeches or speaker

_**Bold , italic - Inner self**_

Underlined with parenthesis - Note of author

**_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

**Warning!**

**This is rated M for language . This is chapter is dramatic.**

**Dont blame me.. i kept reading dramatic books .**

**And im hyper i ate 2 packs of sugaaaaaaaaaaar !**

**_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

**Summary **

There are 3 bands battling who is the best but music will bring them together . Will The love of music bring them together .

" Music is my life " She answered him " hn" the usual answer pissed the girl

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Chapter 7 ;**

**Their love**

_Recap :_

_**From : **__**Konoha-Hospital**_

_**To :**__** FoxyRamen**_

_**Cc :______________________________________**_

_**Subject : **__**Sakura Haruno**_

_Sakura is in a very bad condition _

_She is in need of Blood due to lots of Blood loss_

_She might not make it._

_Take care ,_

_-Shizune_

_**Naruto read it and suddenly bursted out crying . Sasuke drove faster to the hospital**_

_" Arent we getting the food " Neji asked while looking down_

_" FORGET THE FOOD I NEED TO BE WITH SAKURA.. " Sasuke cried out loud_

_" ill read the other one " Naruto tried to lighten up the mood_

_**From : **__**HawtBlonde**_

_**To : **__**FoxyRamen**_

_**Cc :______________________________________**_

_**Subject : **__**Sa-ku-ra**_

_Okay .. Sakura's eyes just fluttered_

_I guess she's about to wake up _

_But she might not make it _

_Due to blood loss ..._

_Her blood type is O btw.._

_luv._

_Ino_

_" Guys who has blood type O ?? " Naruto asked_

_" I dont.. im sorry.. " Neji said and started tearing up_

_" Dont worry about it Neji ..Saku-Chan is a very strong girl and wont give up " Naruto tried to smile_

_**_at the hospital_**_

_"Sakura dont give up.. " Gaara said to his pale sister_

_" I ca-ant d-do th-is a-ny-mo-re " Sakura said weakly while feeling intense pain on her chest_

_" Sakura ..Your friends are waiting for you .. You know that .. you shouldnt give up "Gaara started crying softly_

_" Te-ll ka-rin, Sa-su-ke is-is all he-rs " Sakura weakly joked around _

_" dont joke like that " Gaara looked at her and weakly smiled _

_**_to the driving boys(still)_**_

_"DAMNED TRAFFIC.. MY SAKURA NEEDS ME!! " Sasuke screamed while crying_

_" dude relax ..Sakura will be alright " Naruto tried to lighten the mood again_

_" I dont know naruto.. she got stabbed on the chest " Shikamaru answered sadly_

_" BUT SAKU CHAN IS A FIGHTER RIGHT GUYS!" Naruto screamed_

_" Yeah Sakura is a fighter and never give up until she gets what she want " Neji smirked _

_" Sakura ill be there just wait a little more " Sasuke whispered to himself_

_**_back to the hospital_**_

_" Sakura ... keep holding on okay?? promise me you will never let go " Ino tried to keep her tears from flowing_

_" Ino.. thanks for everything im sorry for .. always being moody.. and violent.. ill miss you if i die.. " Sakura said sadly_

_" You wont die Sak .. your a fighter " Tenten screamed while bursting into tears_

_" Sakura chan .. please..-hold on.. please do not leave me ,tenten and ino " Hinata said while sniffling_

_" I think i cant do it anymore.. i love you guys to the end.. " Sakura smiled at the girls_

_" We love you two sakura " they answered while crying_

_**_To the boys who is almost in the hospital _**_

_" Sakura .. hold on " Sasuke looked at his friends and sadly looked at them_

_"Sakura .." Naruto silently cried _

_"Sakura.....:" Shikamaru cried at the thought_

_" sakura.... " neji finally broke down and cry _

_**_to the hospital_**_

_" I lo-ve yo-u a- " Sakura didnt finish the sentence and her heart beat slowed down_

_End of Recap_

**_the boys arrived in Sakura's room_**

"Sakura... Relax....." Neji Looked at Sakura with tears flowing down his face

" Sakura.. This is all my fault... im sorry.. I love you so much.. dont leave me " Sasuke kneeled on Sakura's bed gently carressing her angelic face

" n-no i-ts n-not .. a-and i-i l-love yo-u tw-o le-t me g-go bu-t ple-ase ne-ver for-get me" Sakura smiled weakly at The crying Uchiha

" I will never forget you " Sasuke kissed her lips and suddenly . And the girls cried hysterically

_**Beep **_

_**Beep **_

_**Beeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeep**_

**Sakura's heart finally gave in and died Smiling in the arms of her love. Sakura was content of her life. She had finally Stop Fighting for her life . She had fought and waited for Sasuke . To tell him her real feelings about him . **

**_Funeral_**

" To all the close friends of Sakura .. Please say a statement about her " Tsunade Smiled weakly as she remembered her beautiful young apprentice

" Sakura.. is my bestfriend.. Sakura... is the one who protected me... Sakura is ..my inspiration of fighting for my life ... but now... our loved cherry blossom... has given up fighting " Ino said while sobbing

" Saku Chan.. is everyone's bestfriend... she protected Ice block...Fought til her very last just to say 3 words to Ice block " Naruto said

" Sakura Chan.. Is.. the nicest person.. . ever.. she made me confident of my self " Hinata Smiled and hugged Her bestfriends body for the last time

" Sakura... Is... my first love... she melted.. my cold heart.. " Sasuke silently cried

" Sakura is like my little sister i always wanted.. she was there for anyone " Neji smiled as he remembered his 'lil sister'

" Sakura is the troublesome girl who.. made me notice who loves me " Shikamaru said as he carressed the face of Sakura

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Life is short and precious**

**you do not know when it can possibly end **

**So learn to cherish your love ones **

**before its too late**

**Hikaru : Okaaay this is like the last chappie but if you want me to twist it i will**

**Sakura : I died .... .**

**Sasuke : I cant believe ... I said that...**

**Sakura : awwww thankchuu Piggeh , Naru , Hina , Nej-Nej , Shikaa Shaker**

**Sasuke: What about meeee**

**Sakura : I DONT EVEN KNOWW YOU HMMPHH**

**Sasuke : WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT ( OOCNESS )**

**Sakura : Lol of course i know you Queen of england!**

**Sasuke : NaNiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii**

**Hikaru : i love torturing sasuke**

**Sasuke : Porqeeee (WHYY ) Nande (WHYY )**

**Hikaru : did you just speak spanish??**

**Sasuke : Si ( Yes ) Hai ( Yes ) **

**Hikaru : GAWD SHEDDUP**

**_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**


End file.
